Leaenae Amor, Fides Corvi
by lejardine
Summary: Hermione saves Severus' life much to his surprise and thankfulness. Here starts a new found friendship that blooms to something more but not everyone agree with it.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione, Harry, and Ron hid and watched their potions professor get slashed and bitten by Voldemort's vile creature. They waited till Voldemort left and came out of hiding. Hermione stood quietly crying as Severus gave Harry his memories. She watched him slump to the side. The trio then ran out the shrieking shack, only Hermione was lagging behind. Neither of the boys noticed so she slinked back to the shack for Severus. She knew something was up. There was no way Professor Severus Snape potions master would allow a simple snake bite and slash to kill him.

Hermione ran back to the room Severus lay in and steeled herself. Severus was surrounded by the blood leaking from his neck wounds. With haste Hermione padded through Severus pockets and found four vials. One after another she poured them down Severus throat, rubbing to force him to swallow. Once all the potions were down she waited for the last of the greenish liquid to seep out of the wounds. One of the vials must have been an antivenin. Satisfied the venom was out she used her wand to cast a spell to knit his wounds together. For now it was all she could do, but his bleeding stopped and she could feel his pulse returning too normal.

Satisfied that he was no longer in mortal danger Hermione remained knelt next to Severus as she apparated them safely into the library at Grimmauld place. For a moment she sat in silence and cast a spell. They were the only two in the house. Quickly she levitated Severus upstairs to the room he used to use. Severus hovered above the bed in his unconsciousness. Quickly, Hermione Scourgified Severus of the spilled blood, dust, and grime then removed his robes, jacket, boots and socks leaving him in his white button up and black slacks. She lowered him back down gently and threw a thick blanket over him that had a warming charm on it. Hermione sat on the floor leaning against the wall watching Severus. She had done her job.

Hermione had always known Severus Snape was on the side of the light. There were plenty of times he could have simply killed Hermione and Ron and taken Harry directly to Voldemort but never did. There were countless things he could have done to help realize Voldemort's cause but he stayed loyal to the light. Even when he killed Albus she knew he was on the side of the light. Somehow she knew something wasn't right but she could never put it into words so therefore never told another soul. But there she sat on the floor content that she had helped the man who'd saved her life countless times. But she was exhausted now and before she knew it she had slumped to her side for a deep sleep on the floor.

Severus had heard the trio leave but a minute or two later heard footsteps coming towards him. Someone had come to make sure he was dead. At least, that's what he thought until he felt hands patting him down then reaching into his jacket pocket for the vials he walked with at all times. He felt soft bony hands pull his mouth open and force the liquid down his throat. Then felt the wounds knit. He hadn't a clue whom this little helper was, but he was thankful. Once getting bit and slashed he quickly realized he did not want death. He felt those same hands grab a bundle of his clothes and felt apparition. He wasn't sure where he was but he felt himself levitating for a while. Then the sensation of scourgify and articles of clothing being removed. Then being placed gently on what he assumed was a mattress and a warming blanket thrown over him. He heard the shuffling of feet and someone sitting on a hard surface. It was then that Severus was able to open his eyes and saw one Hermione Granger passed out on the floor thinner and paler than he had ever seen her and was for the first time since he's known her, thankful.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus woke the next morning achy and sore but alive and well. As he sat up he noticed Hermione was nowhere to be found. He threw his legs over the bed to stand and noticed the note on the bedside table in her handwriting. Quickly he grabbed it and opened it.

_Professor_

_Voldemort is dead and Harry is alive and well. A lot of the death eaters have been rounded up or killed with a few on the loose. For those that survived their marks have disappeared so check your arm. I'll be back later._

_- Granger_

And just like that Severus was struck with the fact that he was free. Voldemort was dead and upon his inspection his mark was gone. Severus sat on the bed for a few minutes figuring out his next move until a ripe smell hit him. A shower would be first. So, Severus stripped and jumped into the shower. After ten minutes under the relaxing heat he stepped out and dried off. Once again he cast a scourgify on his clothes and got dressed again. It was when he was about to walk out his room that he heard movement downstairs.

Severus quietly came out his room and looked down. It was Hermione with a plastic bag. Evidently he wasn't quiet enough because she looked up and saw him. She smiled at him.

"I've brought food." She said holding up the bag. Severus came down the stairs and followed her into the kitchen. "I take it you read my note. Do you have any questions so far?"

"At the moment no. But I'm sure there are Aurors looking for me."

"Yes, there are but not to arrest you." Severus looked at her questioningly. "Harry took it upon himself to broadcast your memories for all to hear. So everyone knows and your memories have been taken by the ministry as evidence. I'm sorry I couldn't get them in time to return them." Severus sat there shaken. His most private memories were out there for all to know.

"Are they looking for me to be sent to Azkaban?"

"No, they are looking for your body. No one knows I've brought you here."

"No, one's asked?"

"They asked, I just didn't tell." She said smirking as she bit into her sandwich. "How are you feeling though?"

"I'm sore but fine Ms. Granger." He answered. "Thank you." They ate silently until Severus gathered the bag and the papers the sandwich's were wrapped in and threw them away. For a moment Severus looked at Hermione as she sipped absentmindedly at her tea. She was at least clean now but she needed a proper amount of sleep. "Why did you sleep on the floor last night?" Hermione held her teacup ready for another sip.

"I was too tired to move. I didn't even have the energy to pull myself on to the bed and sleep beside you." Severus nodded in understanding. Hermione sat staring into space as she finished her tea while Severus cast necessary spells on Grimmauld place to keep it safe and to clean it. Hermione snapped to though when Severus walked back into the kitchen. She banished her cup to the sink and stood.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts. Is there anything you want or need?" She asked as she stood before him. Severus had to stop for a moment. When had she shot up in height? She was now only a few inches shorter than him, the top of her head reaching his eyes.

"First off you'll need my password to my quarters in the dungeon. It's Corvus praesidia, don't let anyone else in." Hermione nodded to the order. "I will need clothes and all the books on my desk." Hermione nodded and grabbed her purse.

"I'll be back in an hour or two. I need to get stuff as well." Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"Aren't you staying at Hogwarts?"

"No, too much damage. Too much mourning and suffering. I can't." Severus understood and didn't press anymore and watched as Hermione left out the front door. Severus knew there would be casualties he could only hope that the dead would be heavier on the side of the dark. And to answer his hope there was a light tapping on the kitchen window. His raven had come and delivered the Daily Prophet. She'd survived as well. Severus opened the window and allowed her. Ari, as he named his raven, landed comfortably on the kitchen table, poking at a small bowl of water and fruit Severus put out for her. And so he sat reading the Daily Prophet with the headline **VOLDEMORT IS DEAD!** Plastered across the front. The death count was listed and to his relief the deaths on the side of the light had been relatively low with zero student deaths and only a handful of Auror deaths.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione went down to Severus' quarters as stealthily as possible. She really didn't want to run into anyone. Quickly she was able to get through and close his door back. She went through the rooms to find his bedroom. She went through every drawer and packed for him then grabbed his books and papers off his desk. Everything was put into its own bag, shrunk and placed into her beaded purse. Grabbing a handful of floo powder she went to her head girl rooms and packed a bag for herself and did the same to her bag. For a moment she stood still and listened to the silence. Those that survived were either sent home or to St. Mungo's.

Hermione apparated out of Hogwarts castle. The anti-apparition wards had not been replaced as of yet. She found herself across from Grimmauld place and entered. It was then that she found Severus in the library reading with the fire going, so she knocked on the doorframe.

"Were you able to gather everything?"

"Yes." She answered as she pulled his shrunken bag out of her purse. She crossed the room and handed it to him.

"Thank you Ms. Granger." Hermione gave him a weak smile then turned and headed upstairs.

From where Severus sat he could here her bedroom door open then gently shut. Severus guessed she was probably about to take a much needed nap…if she was even able to sleep without nightmares at this point. And so he returned to his reading for a bit.

Two hours later Severus went to his room down the Hall from Hermione's. He put away his things and was about to return downstairs to cook but heard moaning from her room. As he got closer he could hear her crying. Severus shook his head. Someone so young shouldn't have nightmares so bad. Quietly Severus strode into her room and sat on the edge of her bed as he tried to comfort her. It didn't work and he ended up having to wake her. Hermione shot up from her bed screaming and was nose to nose with Severus. They were both stunned by her reaction but then Hermione crumbled into tears. Severus didn't know what to do so he held her and let her cry. To be honest she probably needed a good long cry at this point so he did nothing to stop the tears, only let her know that he was there.

It was a while before she stopped. She had whipped her face and lay back down. Severus made to get up when she grabbed his hand.

"Stay? Please?" she asked. Her eyes were watery and he couldn't say no to her. He nodded his head and removed his robes and jacket and kicked off his boots and climbed into bed beside her and allowed her to curl up against him, her head just under his chin. By Merlin she was thin, he noticed after wrapping an arm around her. Her hip bone poked out against what looked to be paper thin skin. He needed to do something about this but for now he'd let her sleep. Maybe the next time he went out he'd do some grocery shopping in muggle London. 'But you don't have money', he thought to himself, 'I'm a wizard, disillusion myself and steal. They'd never know'. Severus was satisfied with this logic. He was a wizard after all. If he got caught it was his own stupidity.

Severus found himself waking to himself and Hermione entangled in each others limbs. As gently as he could he untangled himself and slipped out of her grasp and off the bed. He grabbed his things and padded out of the room to the hallway and redressed himself. He pulled out his wand and changed to muggle boots and pant, and changed his jacket to a sweater and his robes to a thick black pea coat. Somewhere he found one of Harry's discarded plain black backpacks and set out. It was raining and cold outside. He left and went to the nearest supermarket.

First he spelled the bag so it could hold more than it looked like it could then went through the supermarket with a notice me not charm on him and literally stole anything he thought that could be used in the house. Once satisfied, he got everything he needed Severus apparated to the park across from Grimmauld Place. He'd only been gone for a half hour max. He walked in and went to the kitchen and opened the door to put everything away and was shocked at what he saw.

"Hermione?" he didn't notice he used her given name.

"Yes?"

"Your hair?" Hermione absently ran her fingers through her hair.

"Its time for a change." She said simply. She'd cut off all her hair. She had evidently woke and took a shower and cut off her hair while in the shower. To his surprise it was actually neat. He had to stop himself from reaching over and touching the top of her head.

"Are you fine with this?" he asked being sure. For a moment she didn't answer.

"I am. I think at this point in time it time for a change. The first thing being my hair. Its was a bitch to keep up while on the run." With that much hair he wasn't surprised. She looked at Severus for a moment. "You're in muggle clothes and have a backpack. Where did you go?"

"Grocery shopping." And with that Severus placed the bag gently on the table and pulled out everything. He wouldn't tell her he stole it. Not that it mattered; he knew the trio stole food from muggles to get by while on the run. That's how he was able to find them to deliver the sword. Hermione had grabbed some things and started preparing them to cook while Severus put the rest of the groceries away.

They sat to eat a half hour later. She had made a simple dish of cut up pieces of beef, kale, and pasta. It was spicy to both their liking. Oddly enough he couldn't picture Hermione as the type to like spicy food. They sat and ate in silence.

Truth be told, Hermione cutting her hair had been a spur of the moment thing. She stood in the shower washing her hair and was starting to get annoyed at the tangles. Satisfied that it was finally clean and a majority of the snags brushed out she washed her body and stepped out. She dried off and dressed and tried to brush out the last of the snags as she looked at herself in the mirror. Finally loosing all patience she went to one of her drawers grabbed a pair of scissors and found the garbage can in her room and started cutting away her hair. A simple close cut hairstyle was what she ended up with and she was satisfied. It was hair after all, it would grow back anyway.

Hermione was happy Severus had gone shopping. The kitchen was lacking and only had canned food and she wanted a real meal. Before she could say anything Severus grabbed their dishes and brought them to the sink and washed them by hand. She was reminded by the fact that he was a muggle born just liker her and that made her smile a bit. Once Harry had divulged the fullness of Severus' memories to her she understood everything he did and it all fell into place. He couldn't be nice to her, Harry or Ron because if he had it would be reported by one of the Slytherin children to their parents. She understood his moods from dour to down right mean. It never helped anyone's mood to lack sleep or be put under the Cruciatus Curse. She also understood how the trio's antics had affected him.

Hermione hadn't noticed that she was staring at Severus the whole time. But he felt her eyes on him and though he didn't have eyes behind his head he knew there was no malice behind them. Once finished he turned and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Penny for your thoughts Ms. Granger?"

"Just thinking back to the memories you gave Harry and everything makes sense. And I have to say I'm sorry for all the stress Harry, Ron and I caused."

"As much as I don't like the fact that my memories have been divulged to the entire wizarding world I don't accept you apology." Hermione made to protest but Severus held up a hand. "Of all the antics of the trio none were directly caused by you but by either by Weasley or Potter. You were their shield and their brain. I can't be mad at you for making sure that they were safe. You've no need to apologize." Hermione relaxed at that.

"Thank you professor."

"It's fine. But I should apologize to you for all the things I've said to you. You did not deserve them and I'm sorry." Hermione sat their shocked. Severus Snape had just apologized to her.

"I accept your apology." She said as she stood and walked over to him. She held out her hand and Severus took it and they shook on it. Hermione had smiled at him.

Severus for some reason he couldn't fathom didn't want to let go of her hand. It was soft and small but it was thin and frail. Severus felt bad for Hermione in that moment. He was happy they had come to an accord. But he could see the sadness in her eyes. He knew of her parents demise by the hand of Bellatrix who gloated about it at a revel. Voldemort had then expressly punished her for going against orders. Right now was not the time to bring that up. She was happy for the moment and against his better judgment Severus had kissed her fingers. Hermione stilled at the action but did not pull away. Severus stood to his full height.

"I'll be in the library if you need me." he had said and slowly let go of her hand as he walked away and out the kitchen. Hermione had stood their dumbfounded.


	4. Chapter 4

For weeks Severus stayed at Grimmauld place. His only housemate had been Hermione to his surprise. He had thought that someone else from the order would come. But this was fine. Hermione had shown that she was good company. He had read through he whole of the library at Grimmauld place, helped cook meals for him and Hermione, and helped Hermione clean and brighten the house (Kreacher seemed to have disappeared).

Hermione had gone between Hogwarts and Grimmauld place on a regular basis. She aided in making sure Severus was truly a free man once he decided to venture back to the wizarding world. She had only told (with Severus' permission of course) Minerva and Harry where Severus was and the three colluded to keep him safe. Ron and Ginny had gone home to mourn the loss of their brother with the rest of their family. Harry had remained at Hogwarts helping rebuild. Hermione had effectively moved out of Hogwarts.

Today Hermione had gone to her parent's home and stood outside for a moment. Severus had told her a few days before about how her parents had died. He had not been there to save them and the attack was the spur of the moment thing by Bellatrix. Hermione had understood and told Severus it was okay. There was nothing he could have done after all. The house in question was now a shell. Her parents had been asleep in bed when Bella sent a spell that caused the house to explode after hearing that her vault at Gringotts had been broken into. The muggles had said it was a ruptured gas pipeline. Hermione had stood left flowers at the sight and left. She stopped at her favorite Indian place and grabbed dinner for her and Severus.

Severus heard the door open and looked up from the new potions journal he had gotten. Hermione had walked in and he noticed her red-rimmed eyes. She'd been crying. Quietly he got up and took the bag from her with his left hand while his right landed on her shoulder. Hermione had felt his unspoken question.

"I went to my parents house to see it for myself. Its just a burnt out shell now being prepared for demolition." Severus had taken the bag and placed it on the coffee table and turned and to Hermione's surprise wrapped his arms around her as he knew she would fall to tears again. And she did just that. Her arms had wound around his shoulders as she buried her face in his neck crying. Severus had moved them so that she could sit on his lap as she cried.

Why Severus decided to hold her, he didn't know. He found himself growing closer to the third of the Gryffindor Golden Trio. As he thought about it, it felt as if he were making amends for the times he'd been so callous to her. If he could help her mourn or put a smile on her face that would be okay with him. He had hated cutting her down when she was his student. He hated that he was causing his most prized student to doubt her intelligence and withdraw into her shell.

Hermione had stopped crying and was now hiccupping. Severus pushed her away a bit to look at her face. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. Hermione blew her nose, wiped her face, and then spelled it clean to hand back to him.

"No, keep it. I don't use it as much." Hermione had folded up the green fabric and noticed his initials in black on it. She was so drawn into it she hadn't noticed she was still in his lap. Not that Severus minded. It was then that her stomach growled. "Sounds like we should eat." Said Severus half smiling. Hermione stood and sat on the opposite side of the coffee table on the floor while Severus did the same. He dolled out the food and they sat and ate.

It was now a month and a half after the fall of Voldemort and Hermione, Harry's, and Minerva's were happy to see that Hogwarts was now fully rebuilt with all the wards back up and Severus was a free man. Hermione returned to Grimmauld place with a huge smile on her face and found Severus asleep on couch in the library. Cautiously she made her presence known to avoid being hexed. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Severus?" His eyes cracked open at her voice. He sat up and looked up at her. 'Why is she griming so?' he thought to himself. "Severus, I have great news."

"And?"

"You're free. You've been exonerated." She said smiling. Hermione then launched herself at him and hugged him. He sat there a moment. First he thought he was going to die but the woman currently hugging him had saved him. Now he's a free man. He hadn't planned this far ahead but for the moment he was pleased, he'd avoided Azkaban.

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione and much to her surprise she felt him shaking. He was crying and held her tight. Wordlessly Hermione caressed the back of his head. she wasn't sure if these were tears of joy or not. His tears didn't last long and he pulled back from Hermione with a teary smile. Well that answered her question. They were both grinning now and just like that time he'd kissed her hand Severus pulled Hermione to him and kissed her on the lips. What came over him neither knew but neither made any moves to stop it. They'd fallen on to the couch laying next to each other and kissing.

They were so into each other that neither noticed that the front door had opened and in walked Harry and Minerva. Neither said anything but stood there and stared in disbelief. Neither could stop them as they were both consenting adults. But Minerva had cleared her throat and they sprang apart. Severus ended up on the floor but both had a look of horror on their faces. Harry smiled.

"I take it you told him and now you're celebrating?" Harry asked smirking. Severus had scowled. "I think we should leave them." Said Harry as he pulled Minerva out of the room and shut the door. Severus and Hermione had heard the front door shut and exhaled. They looked at each other. Hermione had smiled, Severus had relaxed. Judging by her smile she had not minded and he watched as she lay down on her back while looking at him. Severus got off the floor and stood beside the couch. She reached up and pulled him down over her and he lay a top her and they continued kissing with hands exploring.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus was now a free man and he refused to return to Hogwarts to teach. Hermione had given the opportunity to sit her NEWTs; she had been studying for them since her first year after all. Hermione took and passed her NEWTs with Exceeds Expectations in all classes but divination, in that she got an Acceptable. Harry had gone on to Auror training while Ron had gone on to play for the Chudley Canons. They all were doing what they wanted except Hermione had nowhere to go after taking her NEWTs. Harry had said she could stay at Grimmauld place, but to be hones it wouldn't be the same with out Severus. It was then that an idea came to her and she went to the room she stayed in and found quill and parchment.

_Dear Mr. Severus Snape,_

_I have completed my NEWTs and would like to do an apprenticeship with you in Potions. _

_- Hermione Granger_

Hermione hadn't a clue how to go about this but given their relationship he would understand. She found the resident owl, gave it a treat while she attached the note to its foot and watched it fly away.

Severus had been in Spinners End packing his belongings for the move to his new dwelling far from everyone else. He was going over the books in the boxes when he hears a ticking at his window. He looked up and saw the large snow owl at the window. Severus let it in and took the note and gave it a treat before it flew away.

"She wants an apprenticeship." He said out loud. Severus weighed the pros and cons to having an apprenticeship and having Hermione Granger as his apprentice. She'd grown up in that year she was on the run. She was calmer now and thought before she acted. He knew she was an excellent student and to be honest he had heard from Minerva what Hermione's scores were. To be honest the only con he could find was her need to ask questions but her questions were always intelligent ones. And he could maybe explore his relationship with her. Luckily Severus hadn't packed up the contents of his desk as of yet and wrote her a note.

_Ms. Granger,_

_I accept you as my apprentice and will contact you at a later date so we can talk more._

_- Severus Snape_

Severus found his raven and sent the note away and continued packing.

It took Severus three days to pack and move his things to the house he now occupied in a forest outside of Bath, England. It was quiet and his nearest neighbor was four miles away. Exactly how he wanted it. Once Severus had fully unpacked all his belongings and set up his lab he sent another note to Hermione letting her know he would come to Grimmauld place the next day at two to talk to her.

Hermione received Severus' note and placed it neatly on her desk while she fed his raven a piece of roast beef from the sandwich she ate. It allowed her to pet it before returning to its master. Hermione woke the next morning around ten and had a long shower. Her hair had gotten slightly longer but it was a long way from getting to what it used to be. She had decided to keep it short for a long while as it made life a lot easier. Once finished she dried off and returned to her room and dressed. Then she sat at her desk and stared out the window to the overgrown backyard.

The entire time they were at Grimmauld Place together Severus and Hermione had been inseparable. Always in the same room and always kissing and touching. But neither had gone farther than that. She didn't know Severus' excuse to not take it any further. Hermione wasn't a virgin and didn't mind having a go with Severus. Hermione had run her hands over most of his body and knew the man was hung just as he had touched every part of her body and enjoyed it. But Hermione threw these thoughts to the back of her mind and set to cleaning her room. Later she went to the library and sat and read waiting for Severus.

Severus had walked in and found Hermione asleep on the couch barefoot wearing tight jeans and just as tight tank top. The book she read was barely hanging from her fingers before Severus caught it and marked the page with a spare sheet of paper and placed it on the coffee table. Severus found himself kneeling in front of her watching her sleep. So peaceful looking and he noted that since they took up temporary residence at Grimmauld Place she had gained some weight and looked much more healthier, even the nightmares stopped. Gently Severus took her hand in his and rubbed her palm with his thumb. That was enough to rouse her and she opened her eyes and smiled at Severus.

"Good afternoon Hermione." He whispered.

"Good afternoon Severus." He kissed her hand and stood before pulling her up into a hug and quickly kissing her. Severus sat on the couch and Hermione sat beside him tucking her feet beneath her.

"We need to talka bout this apprenticeship and what it entails." He spoke softly. " First thing is that you would have to move in with me."

"At Spinners End?"

"No, I've sold that and moved to a better location. There is more than enough room for us."

"Okay."

"Next, I have drafted a contract to make it official I would like you to read it right now while I'm here in case you have questions." Hermione nodded her head and Severus pulled out the scroll and gave it to her. Hermione leaned her back against Severus' side and set to reading the contract. The contract was all in order and she agreed with all within it but had one question.

"How long will my apprenticeship last? There is no definite length of time mentioned."

"Apprenticeships end when the master thinks the apprentice is ready. Some last between two and five years. But knowing you I would not be surprised if you finished early." He stated. Satisfied with this explanation Hermione grabbed the quill off the desk in the library and signed and dated her name on the bottom. The scroll rolled itself up, sealed itself and disappeared in blue sparks.

"Its official now."

"Yes, it is." Said Severus as he stared at Hermione. "I guess you should get to packing. I'll return for you when you're ready." Severus made to get up and leave but Hermione had stopped him.

"Its not going to take me that long, stay here." Severus sat but was not confident it would be that quick.

Hermione grabbed her things from out the library and sprinted up the stairs to her room. With a wave of her wand her trunk had opened and everything she owned folded itself up and was placed neatly in the trunk. She didn't have much after all. She grabbed a pair of flats and a jacket and put them on. Once satisfied she had all her things from the bedroom and bathroom Hermione closed and shrunk the trunk and walked downstairs with the trunk in her backpack.

Severus was surprised. It took her all of five minutes. He saw the backpack and cocked a brow.

"My things are in a trunk that I shrunk and put in this backpack." She explained. They then walked outside to the apparition point and wrapping his arms around Hermione they apparated to his home.

It was an old home covered in Bath stone. It was beautiful to behold. A two-story house with large windows that sat in the middle of a forest. The backside of the house was open to a large clearing while the front of the house sat some feet away from a lake. It was an idealic setting and Hermione was surprised at Severus' choice of residence. No more dungeons and basement and cold drafting castles for him. Severus opened the front door and Hermione felt the wards welcome her. Upon entrance Hermione was surprisingly met by the modernity of the home. It was largely open all the way to the back with three large rooms while there was one large room that consisted of a sitting area, dinning area, and large kitchen. Severus brought her up to her room and waited for her to unpack before giving her the grand tour. But Hermione ha not stepped into the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"I'd rather be in your room."

"And where would I…oh." He understood her meaning. Severus took her hand and they walked to the end of the hall to his room. It was a normal sized room. In the middle was a four-poster bed of dark wood. The floor was also a dark hardwood but the walls had been painted an off white and faced south. There was an ensuite closet/bathroom. The closet was large enough to hold all their belongings leaving only a bed and two nightstands in the bedroom. Hermione unpacked quickly.

The house was larger than she realized. On the second floor there were four bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms (the half bathroom being on the ground floor). They walked down the stairs and Hermione noticed the lack of creaking. This pleased her.

On the first floor she had seen the large continuous room with the sitting and dinning areas and the kitchen. Severus then led her to the three enclosed rooms. The first, which was at the front of the house, was the library. It was large and every wall was covered in books with two walls with three large windows each. Each window had a cushioned window seat and very comfortable looking sofas in the middle with plush carpet underfoot and a door leading to the next room.

The next room was Severus' large lab. This room had two large windows on one wall. On the inner wall there was one long large cabinet with multiple doors and a ladder that slid on railings against the wall. More storage than he ever had. Each large cabinet for different ingredients and potions. In the middle of the room were two long tables and on the next wall with a door there was a wall for all of his tools and cauldrons.

Severus lead Hermione to the next room there was a large office. In the middle were two large desks with what looked like very comfortable chairs. The desks faced each other and shared a lamp that hung overhead. The floor was hardwood with a large rug under the desks. Severus then led Hermione out that room, showed her the half bath under the stairs then out the French doors in the back that led to a large greenhouse that had enough room for potions ingredients, vegetables, fruits, and herbs with a fountain in the middle.

They walked out the back of the greenhouse to a deck that was covered in a pergola that overlooked the vast clearing that allowed her to look down onto Bat itself. Hermione was beside herself. The place was everything she had hoped her future home would be and it belonged to Severus Snape. She stood next to Severus holding his hand.

"I had hoped that maybe one day I could fill up this house." Commented Severus. Hermione turned to look at Severus who was looking out over the clearing. Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand. She kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around him.

"I couldn't see myself leaving here." She whispered between kisses. That was enough for Severus to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight as they kissed. Though at this point it was two months since the end of the world they had lived together in those two months and had known each other enough for years to know that they were a match.


	6. Chapter 6

**Three Years Later**

Severus and Hermione had been going strong for a year much to the surprise of their peers. Ron had tried to break them out just because he didn't think their relationship was right, never realizing that they were in fact happy but one good hex and a life threat from Severus was enough for Ron to back down. Six months into starting the apprenticeship Severus and Hermione had gone into business as a custom apothecary. With Hermione's help Severus was able to create the potions he's always dreamed of.

Two years into the apprenticeship Hermione had finally completed it. The lead potions master at the Ministry of Magic tested her. It had been mentioned in the Daily Prophet that Hermione had become a potions mistress and would be working and living with one Severus Snape.

Three years from her first day as an apprentice Severus Snape had found Hermione in the greenhouse smelling the tiny jasmine flowers. He had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly. Hermione had wrapped her arms around Severus. He loved the feel of her in his arms but he needed this kiss to bolster his courage. Slowly Severus pulled away and sunk to one knee. Hermione had been confused thinking he knee gave out when she saw the small black box in his hand. Severus opened the ring box.

"Hermione Jean Granger would you give me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" He asked hopefully. For a moment Hermione was too shocked to answer. Her head was screaming yes. Severus had gently cast Legilimens and knew she would say it was just a matter of her mouth saying yes.

"Y…yes Severus." She stuttered. Relieved she was able to say it Severus slipped on the ring and in one graceful movement had her in his arms again and kissed her soundly.

Two months alter Severus and Hermione had their wedding with a handful of their closest friends at a clearing in the Forbidden Forest with the permission of the centaurs (who were of course invited but only two showed). They had had a full wizarding wedding ceremony and their wedding bands had been spelled with runes showing their true love for each other.

They had honeymooned in Puglia. It was far from anything they new, warm, and sunny. The sun had made Severus look healthier and he had finally given in to cutting his hair to a reasonable length.

Two years after their wedding Hermione had found out she was pregnant. She had found Severus sitting in the library reading on the plush sofa and sat on his lap straddling it.

"Hello love." He said as he placed the book on sofa. Hermione had said nothing but smiled as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I have some news."

"Oh." Hermione had leaned back and placed Severus hand on her abdomen. "What's the news?" He hadn't picked up on her movement so she removed his hand and placed it on the same spot. Severus looked down and then up to Hermione's beaming face and it hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes went as wide as saucers and his jaw dropped.

"We're having a baby, I'm a month along already." She said excitedly. Severus didn't say anything but he promptly pulled his witch closer to him and kissed her as he lowered her on the sofa and lay on top of her. Hermione took this as him being elated. They'd be parents in eight months time.

Fin.


End file.
